New Evil
by REStarsPanda
Summary: Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield, live out there legacy, but is there legacy freah and clean, or does there dangerous past catch up with them, and not only haunt them but haunt there daughter, Miramam Redfield


1

" So Miss Miramam, you better do what you're well at and spill everything about your date with Billie MacGee!"

These words slipped from the mouth of a rhapsodic, Trui, she was a youthful eager for an action teenager, with a quick wit and sassy mouth. She had long shimmering blonde hair with lucent emerald orbs, staring at the baffled wet Earth eyes in front of her. She groaned slightly, " Well are you going to give me an answer Miramam?"

Miramam shook her head slightly, her neatly cut brownish blonde hair falling onto her shoulders as she bats her brown eyes blankly at Trui, " I am really not in the mood."

" Not in the mood? You're always in the mood to talk! What is the matter?"

Miramam noticed the explosive change from interested to concern as her spoke, " Well my mother and father made it an effort to lecture about Umbrella before I came here, and I know that gives you kicks that they talk about it, but I hate it."

Trui rolled her eyes slightly leaning back, " Thought it was going to be something interesting . . . "

Miramam looks at her, " You're disappointed because something bad didn't happen to me?"

Trui nods, " Yes and no, you're just always complaining about your parents talking about Umbrella."

" I have the right to you know? I mean Umbrella has not done anything is sixteen years, why go back into lab testing of viral weaponry, after such the long pause?"

Trui shrugs her shoulder, " I don't know, the sheer fact of having an element of surprise."

Miramam rolls her eyes looking away from her and then to her other friend listening in the whole time, Davis. Davis was like that, a listener with a lot of potential he had the tendency of wasting. He was tall, standing almost at six feet, his dark lush hair was spiked upwards, Davis being a fashion guru as well as a guy, he liked to look good.

Davis shook his head as if he never meet Miramam and Trui in his entire life, " Why are you always fighting about Umbrella?"

Trui looking at Davis, " Because she thinks there laying dormant somewhere."

Davis shrugs slightly easing to sit next to Miramam, " And how do you know there not laying dormant somewhere?"

Trui narrows her eyes at Davis, " You always take her side."

" Not on this topic, I don't take either of your sides..."

Miramam darts her eyes and attention to Davis as she suddenly interrupts him, " Then what is your opinion about the Umbrella Corporation?"

Davis shrugs again, a bit offended that Miramam would attack him like that, " I don't really have one, I just know the facts. They used to be into viral weaponry and testing and such, and Miramam's folks were involved. The facts is all I really know, so I can base an opinion."

Trui rolls her eyes, " You have an uncle who works there don't you?"

Davis nods lightly, " Two of them actually."

Miramam's mouth gapes a bit, " You have no opinion because your uncle's work there? That is quite seem..." with that she wrapped the strap of her book bag on her shoulder and stood up, smashing into a body in front of her, proceeding to weasel out, " Hey watch it!"

She slowly looked up catching eyes with dead silent grey eyes, it was Billy. His complexion looked pale, with a major case of acne, his hair a bit greasy and thin, he looked as if he hadn't eaten in days, he looked sick. Miramam covered her mouth spilling out in a sympathetic voice, " Oh my gosh! I am sorry Billy," she suddenly notice his appearance, " Wow, Billy you look a little sick."

Trui suddenly chiming in, " More then a little sick."

Miramam turns her head glaring at Trui, " Don't make it any worse!"

Davis chuckles, " Why not?"

" Because last night I was kissing Billy and don't want to think that I have what he has."

Miramam looks over to Billy smiling, " Should you even be here at school Billy?"

Billy looked at her, groaning slightly as he stood there wobbling. Miramam raised an eyebrow, " Okay, that is not normal behavior."

Trui nodding her head behind Miramam, " He is acting like a zombie."

Miramam slowly turns around facing Trui, Billy closing his eyes, " Why is everything a zombie too you?"

" Why does everything I say about zombies bother you?"

" Because you remind me of my mother and father, I go to school to get away from the zombie and Umbrella crap, but there is you, Miss I have a Umbrella fetish."

" I don't have a Umbrella fetish, I just being aware of could be events, thank you. You don't know what Umbrella is up to."

" Or what there not up too."

Davis slowly watched as Billy opened his eyes, they were solid white, " Um ladies..."

Trui looks at Davis, " What?!?"

Davis only points towards Billy. Miramam and Trui slowly turn to face Billy. Miramam standing in front of Billy looks up at him, his white solid eyes peering at her as right before her eyes, his skin started to erode and decay.

Miramam let out a shrieking scream as Billy pushed himself forward, his arms lacing onto her shoulders, forcing himself to try and bite her. Trui only followed Miramam and started to scream.

Suddenly the teacher who was watching over the students before school came running over to Miramam, grabbing onto Billy's shirt jerking him free from Miramam, " Excuse me young man..."

Billy turned around digging his teeth into the teachers neck. Miramam screamed again as the rest of the student body around her went into a panic, getting up and starting to run, trying to get out.

Davis and Trui look at Miramam, Davis hissing out, " Miramam we need to go."

Miramam slowly ascended, turning to only be pulled and jerked into a running motion away from Billy. She was in total shock, still, everything she has been stating all lies, Trui, her mother and father were correct. She beat her feet hard into the cement, seeking freedom, herself and her friends decked through the halls, bursting out the car port, where parents dropped off there kids.

Miramam stopped, bending over, holding onto her knees, breathing hard. Davis stops running seeing that Miramam stopped, looking at her and chanting, " Miramam we sort of have to go."

Miramam shook her head, " It's really happening..."

Davis sighed walking over to Miramam, " Yeah and I know you didn't think it would but it did, good things happen sometimes and bad things as well, but you just have to sort of go with the flow on this one."

Miramam looks up at Davis a bit shocked, " Go with the flow on this one? Billy MacGee is a zombie, he just attacked a teacher, turning him into one."

" Turning him into one?"

Miramam slowly stands up walking slowly to meet up with Trui's side, " Ask Trui about it, since she knows so much about it."

Davis follows them looking at Trui, " What is she talking about?"

Trui looking down a bit shocked herself says, " One bite or scratch from a zombie implanted with the T-Virus, slowly becomes one of them."

" So you mean to tell me that teacher is now going to be a zombie."

Trui only nods, Davis groaning as he looks to Miramam, " So what are we going to do now?"

Miramam slightly smirks, " Do what anyone who hasn't experienced this before, go find my parents."

" Well according to you they were only in the incident, they didn't do anything else, so what experience do they have?"

Trui whips her head to Miramam, " You didn't tell him the truth about your mom and dad? That is low!"

" The truth?"

Trui nudges Miramam's arm, " Go ahead and tell him."

Miramam nods her head as the three teenagers enter the city, Raccoon City, " My mother, Jill Valentine and father Chris Redfield were apart of S.T.A.R.S., Special Tactics and Rescue Squad, they were the pawns of the Umbrella Corporation, they were sent into find survivors to the first incident, but what they didn't know they were lab rats for there current project, Project Tyrant. My parents succeeded in defeating Tyrant and blowing up the mansion that all this happened at. My father was through with his days in work so he retired afterwards, my mother staying strong and training for the next incident. When she heard of the second incident she loaded up the best of weapons and went to end it, running into one of her toughest opponents, Nemesis. She killed him and my Aunt Claire came in right after her cleaning up the mess. Claire was then dragged into the mess while my parents were off getting married, then after I was born the whole Umbrella Corporation died down with there experiments and haven't done anything until now..."

Davis stood there a bit shocked to know the whole truth of her parents, " So your saying that your parents battled this and made it through it?"

Miramam only nodded, Davis chiming in, " Then we need to do the same, battle through this."

Trui looks over to Davis, " That is great and all, but what can we do?"

" I am not sure, but if we battle this at least we can say we tried to help out."

Miramam looks over to Davis, " That makes no sense at all, how is battling this going to prove something?"

They all came to a stop, standing outside of Macgee General Store. It looked dead, as if it was abandoned for days, papers and magazines tumbled from the door, the lights within the building were flicking and a odd scent of blood reeked the area. Trui gulped, " Maybe this is where it all started."

Miramam walks forward only to have Davis grab her arm and stop her and he ask, " Where are you going?"

Miramam yanks her arm free, " I am going inside."

" Why?"

" I don't still believe that this happened, I need hard evidence."

Miramam slowly started to walked towards the Macgee building, hearing a faint grunt spill from beneath the walls. She gulped proceed to the have cracked open door, putting her hand on the door, feeling a cold rush run through her body and spinal cord. She shivered as she removed her hand from the door, turning around to face Trui and Davis, " I don't like this at all. I don't like this feeling at all, its like I can feel there is something inside there, something waiting for me, I feel the same nightmare my mother and father did."

Davis and Trui's eyes only widened as they watched the door open, two zombies slowly skulking out as they approached Miramam's back. Davis gulped screaming out, " Miramam watch out!"

Miramam turned her head quickly screaming as the zombies threw themselves forward, Miramam ducked and the zombies fell to the ground, already working there ways to stand up. Miramam scuttled over to her friends as they took off running again, not even in the same direction. They were all by themselves.

Miramam entered a alleyway, decking through the alley, turning sharp corners and making out into the main downtown area, very populated at the moment and bright. She sighed slightly, then started to run again down the sidewalk, keeping no attention to the people in front of her. With that leading factor, she suddenly collided into a man, falling backwards onto her bottom.

She slowly looked up, the man looking down at her with gentle brown eyes, it was her father. He watched as his daughter slowly stood up, " Miramam what are you doing here when your suppose to be at school?"

Miramam said nothing, she embraced her arms around her father, squeezing him tightly as tears swarmed from her eyes. Chris looked down as he patted her head, now noticing she was crying, " What is wrong Miramam?" he pulled her from her hug, " Baby, what is wrong?"

Miramam looked up at her father with a grim look, still crying. Chris looked at her a bit worried, " Honey tell me what is wrong!"

Miramam wiped the tears from her eyes, looking at him with a look of mourn, he could tell she was scared, " It happened..."

Chris a bit baffled shrugs, " What happened?"

" The nightmare..."

Chris kneels down to be the same height of his short daughter, " What nightmare?"

" The nightmare that you and mother lived through."

Chris clenched a tight grip on Miramam's shoulder, " Can you elaborate for Daddy?"

Miramam nodded, " I basically was sitting in the gym, waiting for school to start with Trui and Davis. We were chatting like we always do, they offended me and I started to leave to sit somewhere else, and that is when I ran into Billy. He looked as if he died and was brought back to life. He attacked me, but did not bite me, a teacher pulled him off of me, and he bit the teacher. Davis, Trui and myself all ran out of the school and made it to Macgee General store, two zombies came out from there trying to attack us, and then we disunited and I ran into you."

Chris slowly stood up, letting go of Miramam, looking around, " We need to find your mother."

Chris took Miramam's hand dragging her along as he walked fast to find Jill's law office.


End file.
